


Unfair

by ChronoKuro



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Superpower Laws, Dehumanization, Felix doesnt, Gen, Jack Has Powers, Legally Dead, Light Angst, M/M, Mark and Jack protect each other, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of Starvation, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Marzia Bisognin, Slow Burn, mark has powers, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoKuro/pseuds/ChronoKuro
Summary: [Temporal Title]In this world, only a 3%  of the population has a "potential" (also known as the ability to use superpowers). The Government, corrupted and manipulated by the envious and ambitious rich, has forbidden to use superpowers. The penalty for disobeying this law is the Deshumanization, a penalty that forces everyone to stop considering people as humans, revocating their human rights and leaving them to die or being enslaved.Sean is one of that 3%, and is a public figure. The world has a lot of misfortune waiting for him.But he is determined to survive.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm not a native english speaker, so is probable I made some mistake, feel free to point it out.  
> This was made with the purpose of entertain.  
> With that said, enjoy!

Sean doesn’t have a strong control over himself, but he tries his best to not use his power.

 

The day started like every other day, Jack woke up, ate some breakfast and started recording. That specific day, he thought it would be a good idea do a livestream, so, after recording some videos, he prepared everything and proceeded to stream.

The livestream was going just fine, until everyone in the chat started spamming about someone behind him, Sean didn’t take it too seriously, thinking his audience was just trying to fool him.

And then, someone  _pulled_  him back, and started  _strangling_ him.

He tried to stop streaming and fight back, but every single effort he made was futile.

Sean felt  ** _scared_** and  ** _vulnerable._**

_He doesn’t want to die._

He did the only other thing he could do,  _use his powers._

Electricity started running through him, effectively shocking his attacker. Once the invader fell on the floor, Jack realized something.

**_His life is over._ **

Not only he used his powers, but he also did it in front of a million people. And every single person in this world knows what that means. He will be **_dehumanized._**

Sean composes himself and makes a choice.

“I guess everyone watching this livestream knows what’s going to happen to me, so I’ll start by saying thank you guys, for everything you’ve done for me all these years, I'm really glad to have such a big and wholesome community. My life is over, but my legacy isn’t, that’s why, I trust you to be the best person you could ever be. I love you guys, thank you for everything, this is it, farewell.”

He said it with tears flowing through his face, he was devastated, every single thing he worked for, is now taken from him, he turned off the stream and allowed himself to break down.

No words came out of his mouth, only a heartbreaking cry. It was  _unfair_ , he didn’t ask for it. He tried to save his life, only to destroy it even worse.

 

_He never wanted to have a potential._

_He never wanted to be assaulted._

_It’s not his fault._

 

**_It’s not._ **

Jack stopped feeling miserable, and an overwhelming rage filled him.

He looked down, the miserable human being that attacked him still on the floor, trying to stand up. Sean laughed, that man won’t see the sunlight again.

He started electrocuting the poor man, and, right as he was about to kill him, a phone call distracted him.

 

“What”

“Jack? It’s me, Mark.”

“What do you want?”

“I heard the news, twitter’s an absolute chaos, are you ok?”

“My life is over; how do you think I am?”

“ **Sean** , calm down. Now, listen. You have around two days before your dehumanization become valid, use that time to buy food, water and everything you’ll need to survive until I get there.”

“What? Wait a second, what do you mean by ‘until I get there’? You're not coming all the way here, are you?”

“I am going, you won’t survive too long by yourself" 

“… “

“Is there the man who attacked you?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t kill him, if you already did, disintegrate the body.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because you’re my friend!”

“I’m pretty sure Felix wouldn’t do this”

“There's another thing, but I’ll tell you once I arrive there. Take care, and remember my advice, or you'll die of starvation”

“Don’t starve, huh?” Sean chuckled “Be careful, Mark”

 

The phone call was over, and Jack started thinking of a plan. First, he needs to do something with the guy on his floor. He can’t let him go just like that, or he will tell the authorities that he tried to electrocute him until his death.

The best option was killing him and disintegrating his body. Sounds impossible, but for a monster like him was a piece of cake.

 

Ok, that’s one thing out of the list. Now, he needs to buy everything he could need until Mark arrives, if he actually comes to help him.

Sean makes a list of everything he’ll need to survive a whole month and goes to the closer supermarket.

 

Then, with the supplies bought. Jack started to think about the future. What will he do? To be honest, he is terrified, about the future, about dying, and about his family.

He should call his family and explain the whole situation.

 

 At night, after he did what he considered important, he began to cry. Not because he is sad, not because he is scared, just to get everything off his chest. When the cry was over, Jack fell asleep.


End file.
